


Don’t Panic

by mycitruspocket



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, BAMF Anthea, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, True Love, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/pseuds/mycitruspocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Find out what happens when our boys can't keep their hands off one another during their lunch hour in Mycroft's office...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t Panic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duchesscloverly](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Duchesscloverly).



> What I love most about fandom is that we all inspire each other, and together we can do things we would never have done alone.
> 
> In this case the inspiration was a Mystrade headcanon from [duchesscloverly](http://duchesscloverly.tumblr.com/)  
> and when [rykoe-little-black-book](http://rykoe-little-black-book.tumblr.com/) read my enthusiastic tags, she came up with the idea of drawing it when I would agree to write it.
> 
> And here we are! This is also meant as a gift for the awesome duchesscloverly, who creates the most wonderful Mystrade fan videos and I shed more than just one tear watching them over and over again. 
> 
> Find Rykoe's amazing fanart [here on tumblr](http://rykoe-little-black-book.tumblr.com/post/82816695274/mycroft-dearest-is-everything-alright) or [here on deviantart.](http://rykoe.deviantart.com/art/Mycroft-dearest-is-everything-alright-447762754?ga_submit_new=10%253A1397590537)
> 
> [Our inspiration:](http://duchesscloverly.tumblr.com/post/81790621991/mystrade-headcanon) "Despite it being one of the most secure places in England, they can’t have sex in Mycroft’s office. The one time they did Lestrade’s knee hit the panic button under Mycroft’s desk and what followed was one of the most awkward moments of either of their lives."
> 
> Beta'ed by my loyal and faithful friend Erasmus_Jones, her everlasting support keeps me motivated.

Mycroft sinks his teeth into the flesh of his hand; he has to distract himself from the burning desire that starts to overwhelm him completely. Gregory always tells him to let go, but he can’t, not here. He has to maintain at least a minimum of control, even if it’s only over his voice. Yes, his office is soundproof, but Gregory has reduced him to a moaning and screaming mess on more than one occasion and he had never tested the level of the soundproofing to this extent.

They have never done this before in a more or less public place, but a little bit of flirting has led to a little bit more than just a chaste welcome kiss and the lunch Greg had brought with him had been abandoned only minutes after his arrival at Mycroft’s office. However, Greg decides to blame his lover for this, why on earth was he carrying lube in his briefcase anyway? And more importantly, why had they never made use of it before? Well, he doesn’t want to dwell on those questions now because he’s trying his hardest to keep up the rather impressive pace at which he is currently thrusting into Mycroft’s luscious behind. God, the man is beautiful like this; spread out on his desk before him, bare from the waist down with his endless legs curling around Greg’s hips, one hand on his cock and the other in his mouth to stifle all those wonderful sounds. Greg is sure he can’t last much longer, it's all too much really and they hadn’t even locked the door in their rush to get Mycroft out of his suit trousers. Greg had just shoved his own down to his ankles, but he had lost track of his partner’s discarded clothes somewhere along the way. It's hard to tear his eyes away from the gorgeous creature that lies squirming on the desk, but he feels the need to look cautiously at the door from time to time. They have to finish this sooner rather than later before they get caught, they had been left undisturbed for longer than expected anyway. Grabbing Mycroft by his hips and widening his stance, Greg changes the angle; he doesn’t even notice that his knee is now bumping repeatedly into something hidden under the mahogany desktop.

When Gregory manages to increase the speed of his deep thrusts, Mycroft begins to see stars. He arches his back in agonising pleasure and is a trifle surprised to see his burgundy pants lying on the wooden floorboards right in front of the door on the other side of the room. A door that is suddenly kicked open by a black leather boot. A boot that then stomps over said pants, followed by eleven other boots, until two red stilettos elegantly step over his undergarments to stop in the middle of the room at the same time as the formally glorious thrusting begins to decrease. From Mycroft’s position the scene enfolds upside down, which makes the whole situation feel even more ridiculous. Anthea however, framed by six armed men dressed in black combat suits, is looking extremely intimidating with a gun in her outstretched and very steady arms, nevertheless. No stars cloud his vision anymore and he closes his eyes in horror.

Slowly - very slowly - Greg raises his hands. He's sure his hand prints are glowing in bright red on his lover’s skin but he doesn’t dare break eye contact with Anthea, who is just as slowly lowering her weapon. Everything had happened so quickly that Greg almost forgets to be embarrassed, but the reality of the situation crashes down on him as Anthea raises her voice.

“Everybody out! Clear the room now, move! Move!”

On her command the six men finally turn their machine guns away from Greg and point them at the ground. The sound of metal rasping against leather is loud in his ears as they leave the otherwise silent room in that kind of controlled haste so typical for their profession. Greg allows himself to breathe again. He grabs behind him in search for something to cover Mycroft up and finds the suit trousers dangling from the chair, draping them carefully over his lover’s exposed lower half.

When Mycroft hears the clicking sound of Anthea reengaging the safety on her gun, he pushes himself up to conceal most of their half naked state from his loyal assistant’s view.

“Sir, if this is how you intend to spend your lunch hour in the future, I suggest we relocate the panic button.”

“Yes, thank you, Anthea. I am, however, quite sure that it won’t be necessary.”

“As you wish, sir. I will leave you to it. Detective Inspector.”

Anthea nods sharply at Greg, acting very professionally, but he can spot the start of a rather impudent grin forming on her lips as she turns to leave the room and close the door behind her. They are alone again and Mycroft takes Greg’s hands in his own, squeezing them lightly and looking down sees that they are both trembling.

“Gregory, I’m deeply sorry that I have drawn you into such a humiliating situation. It will never happen again, I promise you that.”

Mycroft’s voice sounds broken and weak, so unlike the smooth, silky tones that Greg is used to. Thinking back, he's relatively sure that this has been the most embarrassing and awkward moment of his life, but it's over now and even if they are still blushing and shaking, they are both alive and no harm was done. No, they would probably never do it again. Well, not here that is…

“You know, we can always have lunch at my office...”

When they smile at one another and break into a fit of giggles, they both know that if they are able to laugh after the events of the last few moments, their relationship is built on very solid ground and nothing will ever come between them quite so easily.

 

 

 


End file.
